Minecraft: To Protect and Server
by TheECAproductions
Summary: TheECAproduction's first fanfic, Steve wakes up on a dangerous server and must quest to find its dark secret. Rated M for Violence, Peril, Rude Humor and Suggestive References.
1. PART 1: INTRODUCTIONS

Summary: Steve wakes up in a factions server, and must find out its dark secret. Rated M for intense violence, peril and suggestive references.

**Hey ! This is my first fanfic on this site. Hope you enjoy it.**

Rated M for Strong action sequences and violent references, along with some suggestive humor. Some language may be offensive, but in that case, your mileage may vary on that one. There are A LOT of deaths, almost all of them being violent, and some brief surreal imagrey. Nobody with faint hearts should read. NO, there's no insane cussing, romance, spilling organs, murdering children, nausea fuel, uses of FOS RU DAH!, drug references, violations of the terms of use agreement, objections, Liberty City, running with scissors, nu bd gramer, Imperial Guards, cake, wipes, oranges, warriors eating cookies, Nathan Drake finding treasure, R&B, Sackpeople, bombing Raccoon City, Bullworth Academy, Mario finding Peach, Luigi finding Daisy, text speak, political views, Coldplay, ponies(the real ones), rickrolling, wifi, iCloud save, connection to Playstation Network, and NO PINKIE PIE AND NO MINECRAFT. Oh wait...

PART 1: INTRODUCTIONS

Day 1

Steve woke up in a small patch of grass. He had a monster headache that he couldn't bare. He sat up and looked around. Snow covered trees and ground overwhelmed his eyesight. He stood up. Steve started walking through the environment. Then he started speed walking. Eventually it turned to running. Endless forest. All Steve could do is scream. Out of extreme anger, he slammed his hands against a tree. All of a sudden, a block of wood replaced the trunk, and Steve fell through. He stood up ans scratched his head, looking at the disaster he caused. He picked the tiny block up and put it in his pocket. He smiled and continued punching trees. He ran from tree to tree, leaping from treetop to treetop, punching trunks and retrieving apples and saplings. However, his happiness was short lived. The moon rose, and Steve's eyesight decreased. Then, he heard a noise. Something was creeping on the grass. Steve was looking around frantically until he felt pain in his arm. He looked at his arm and found an arrow piercing it. Startled, he sprinted. He was stopeed by growling creatures. They were in his image, but mutilated and hostile. They moaned before Steve turned back and found huge spiders jumping at him. He was surrounded by the mobs. Then, he heard the infamous noise: "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssss-" Steve saw a green legged stick topple over and dissapear. Then, the monsters had arrows fly into their bodies until they crawled to the source. Steve stood there in awe as the monsters went down, one by one. When the monsters were gone, the mysterious figure approached. Steve rwadied his hands. Out came a iron armored man with a custom skin of the player. He wielded a bow. He was armed with the nametag "Supemoose101".  
"Give me your wood." Supemoose demanded. Steve stepped back. "GIVE ME." Steve ejected enormous amounts of wood. The pieces floated in front of Supemoose, who stood there with his head hanging. After a long silence, Supemoose lookef up. "Follow me," he said, annoyed.

Day 2

The sun came up before Steve followed Supemoose into a staircase that went horrifically deep underground. Steve saw a brick foundation far down. It was 30 seconds before the two made it into the house. It was a medium sized brick house with dispensers and windows at the sides. There were 2 beds and a small gate with a sign that said, "Calpurnia's crate". Along one of the corners were a crafting table, a furnace, a jukebox, and four chests: "Resources", "Weapons", "Food", and "Music".  
"Welcome to my crib," Supemoose101 announced. "You're pretty quiet. What's your name?"  
Steve hesitated. "...Steeeve..."  
"Supemoose101!" Supemoose replied. "Welcome to Minecraftia." Steve felt less shy this time. "What's going on here?" Supemoise settled down on a chair. "This... Is a server. Everybody here's a community. But, unfortunatley...this server's not. This is a server known as a faction server. Everybody on here is on a team. This place is a neverending battlefield. All because of a user called... PrinceLuna. He has a partner known as Therapist. His faction's called the Dark Lords. There used to be a faction called the Saviors, but they were taken down by PrinceLuna, who hacked them all dead and hacked the server so it would be a faction server. I...am one of the Fantastic Two."  
"Who's the second?" Out of nowhere the door slammed open, revealing another player with a skin of his own image. He was holding a creeper carcass.  
"Steve, meet my brother and the second Fantastic, AlbonzoBean."  
Albonzobean looked at Steve. "Hey." Albonzo said.  
"To survive, we both use different weapons. I use far ranged, and Albonzo uses melee. We both have a vast amount of our weapon in that weapon chest," Supemoose said before Albonzo looked up. "The moon's out."  
"Wap! Tim for bed!" Supemoose announced, insterting a bed on the floor. "That's for you," he said before destroying the torch and settling down.  
"How did you find me?" Steve wondered aloud.  
"Everybody was in bed but nobody fell asleep, so we started hunting everybody down" Supemoose groaned. "Now sleep. We're venturing tomorrow." Steve sat on the bed and moaned with relief. He settled down and slept almost instantly.

Day 3

Steve stood behind Supemoose, who was looking in his chest. "Alright, you don't want to get yourself killed."  
"What happens if I get killed?"  
"You respawn in a big castle, and all you can do is chat. You can't go back into the battle, you can't hurt anything. Even worse, you're armorless. And weaponless, which sucks if you're stuck with an embarassing skin. For instance, Therapist has a fully naked skin. Put there as a punishment from PrinceLuna. Not pleasent. Well, anyway, let's get you some supplies." Supemoose pulled out a book. "Won't want to live without this."  
"What is it?"  
"A crafting guide. Tells you how to make things." Supemoose pulled out some diamond armor and lent it to Steve. "Protection. Now for Defense."  
Albonzo brought Steve to a tiny room to try out weapons. Steve was given a bow and 64 arrows and a diamond sword and diamond pickaxe. "Oh, and have a munch," Supemoose tossed Steve a ham. Steve ate it.  
Supemoose them approached Steve holding a purple pearl.  
"Ender pearls," Supemoose whispered. "They can make you teleport. I find it useless, therefore, it's yours." Steve took the ender pearl. He shrugged and put it in his pocket.  
Supemoose and Albonzo stepped out the door and up the staircase. Steve followed.  
As soon as they stepped outside, the stick Steve saw was lingering.  
"Survivor!" Albonzobean shouted.  
"Whoa! It's a creeper!" Supemoose reminded Steve. "Get near one of those they'll explode. Avoid them."  
Albonzo equipped his sword and yelled out the creeper's name. The creeper saw them and starting running at the three. Albonzo sprinted towards the creeper and swiped the creeper's head clean off. The creeper's body was still running straight and hit a tree and toppled over, laying still. The creeper's head flew up in the air and landed in a tree. All of the sudden, the tree screamed like a little girl. Supemoose stepped back and out came a small player with a female skin.  
"Who are you?" Supemoose shouted sternly.  
"Ugh! That's NO WAY, TO TREAT AN INJURED GIRL! OMG!"  
"NAME!"  
"OMG, the name's GlamorousPrincess, leader of the FashionableCliqueGirlz. Girls rule! YEAH!"  
Supemoose and Steve exchanged wierd glances.  
"Your skins are, like, EW!"  
AlbonzoBean shook his head and started bludgeoning Glamorous with a pickaxe.  
"OW! OW! KITTENMANICURE! HELP!"  
A FanonableCliqueGirl with the name KittenManicure Dropped out of the tree and held a diamond sword against Albonzo's neck.  
"Don't. Move." Kitten demanded.

Day 4

The three were put in a cell decorated with pink wool with a sign saying, "Fashion Rejects go here! Ew!" Steve stuck his head out of the iron bars and noticed two FashionableCliqueGirlz sitting at a table eating a cake. Then his door opened.  
"Your number's up," the CliqueGirl said. The Girl brought Steve to a huge room decorated with purple and pink wool and cobblestone to where there were blood stains. Steve was shoved against the wall and he saw a row of archers readying their bows.  
"Are you ready to die?" GlamorousPrincess asked Steve. Steve shook his head. He looked around everywhere for a way out. He saw the guard next to her.  
"Ready! Three! Two! One! GO GIIIRRLLZZZ!" The Girlz fired their arrows. At the last second, Steve grabbed the guard and used her as a human shield. He flinched at the sound of pierced flesh. The guard dropped dead. Steve ran.  
"OMIGAAAWWWDDD!" GlamorousPrincess screamed, looking at the guard's dead body.  
"YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY NEW SKIN! EEEEEWWWWWW!"  
KittenManicure steeped down.  
"NOT AS MUCH AS SHE DID MINE."  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT'S JUST, LIKE, A ONE INCH DOT. MINE'S AS...BIG...AS...MINECRAFTIA."  
"At, least, like...*sniff* I wasn't the one who cheated on PoorHoboDude."  
"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE YOURSELF."  
"SAYS THE ONE WHO PUT MORE MASCARA ON HAMSTERMUFFIN'S EYES THAN MINE."  
"LISTEN. WE AREN'T ENEMIES. WE. ARE. CLIQUEGIRLZ."  
Just then, an arrow went through KittenManicure, killing her.  
"KITTENMANICURE!"  
Supemoose and Albonzo ran past. "So long, CliqueHurlz!" Supemoose bellowed as the brothers ran off.  
GlamorousPrincess was steaming with anger.

Day 5

Steve was all alone in the desert. He was hungry. Insanley hungry. He heard mooing. Curious, he climbed up the hill and saw a whole herd of cows, enjoying themselves in the grass. Steve crept up on one. He grabbed his sword and stabbed the cow through the side. The cow jumped and started running away.  
"Come back!" Steve shouted as he ran towards the cow. Steve finally caught up with the cow and stabbed it once more. The cow dropped a steak that Steve found appealing. His hunger meter was low, and he needed food quick. Happy, Steve chomped the steak up within five bites. Steve rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.  
Steve left the bush he threw up in a second after eating the steak. He forgot to cook it, and his hunger meter was green. Even worse, he was frothing bubbles. "I have to find a furnace," Steve groaned.  
The moon was going up, so Steve took refuge on the top of a hill. Steve grabbed his crafting book and turned to FURNACE (Page 61). Steve got his supplies and started working. A while later, Steve got his furnace AND a proper meal. However, his happiness was once again short lived as he saw a creeper climb up the hill. Steve slowly got up and readied his sword. The creeper darted toward Steve. Steve ran toward the creeper with his sword next to him. He sliced the creeper's torso, missing his neck. Steve fell of the cliff and fell over ninety blocks high. Steve prayed for mercy. All of a sudden he felt water overwhelm his body. He floated up to the surface, relieved to be alive. He climbed to the surface only to be knocked out.

Day 6

Steve woke up in a dimly lit room with 4 players staring at him with bulging eyes.  
"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude," a player with a shark skin said. "Um, hey..." another player with a horse skin said.  
"I'm BackintheSaddle46," the horse skinned player continued. "The shark skinned guy is DudehowRadical."  
"Raaaaaaaaaad."  
A player with a rainbow colored shirt interupted. "I'm FluttershyHardcoreCuddle987,"  
"And I'm SexyBassPlayer32" a player in a Piano skin added.  
"What's your name?" they chorused.  
"Steve," Steve replied.  
"Nice to meet you!" BackintheSaddle said. "We're part of the faction AllaboutHorses. We love anything that neighs and gallops!"  
"We kill anybody who doesn't like horses!" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle987 continued, wielding his sword.  
"Do you like horses?"  
Steve gulped.  
"We wiped out 2 factions that paid tribute to glue. One time, they glued a sign that said, 'I hate horses!' to our wall. With glue! GLUE!"  
Steve gulped again. "You guys are making me feel uncomfortable," he squeled.  
"Oh, sorry about that." BackintheSaddle said. "We're in the midst of a cold war between us and the StoneColds. Watch out for the StoneColds!"  
Steve stepped back. "I'm, um, looking for the leader of the Saviors. Where is he?"  
"He's dead." SexyBassPlayer retorted. "PrinceLuna hacked his account and killed him."  
"That's too bad," Steve sighed.  
"Yeah duuuuuude. Booooggguuuuuuussssss."  
"I really gotta go now...I'm looking for PrinceLuna's castle," Steve said.  
"We're coming with you!" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle announced.  
BackintheSaddle nodded. "Eeyup. We're looking for it too. We wanna ask PrinceLuna to install a horse mod. Wanna come?"  
Steve thought about it. He honestly had no clue what a horse was. But he decided that it would be a plan.

Day 7

PrinceLuna was sitting in his throne, thinking of what surreal horror he should bring next. Then Therapist entered the room.  
"We got a prisoner," He said in his booming voice.  
"Bring him in."  
Therapist shook his head. "It's not a guy," he retorted.  
PrinceLuna's minions dragged in none other than our FashionableCliqueGirl, GlamorousPrincess.  
"Let me go! Omigawd, you peeps have, like, NO respect for girlz!"  
"Who's this?" PrinceLuna growled.  
"A prisoner sir."  
"What did I tell you about holding girls as prisoners?"  
"To let them free once they once the gates?"  
PrinceLuna nodded. "Let her go!"  
Therapist signaled the others to let her free.  
"You BETTER!" GlamorousPrincess teased. "Or, like, my girlfriends would help me kick your evil butt, along with everybody else! LOLOLOLOL! LOSERS!"  
PrinceLuna looked more and more angry every time GlamorousPrincess threw an insult.  
"OMG, the girlz are like, too cool for your faction, lolol! OMG!"  
GlamorousPrincess crossed the line.  
PrinceLuna grabbed his head. His eyes turned white with Java script running through them like lightning.  
Therapist ducked along with the others.  
"The Girlz are too chic for your lam-O castle! Lol! Omigawd you guyz are funny! GIRLZ RULE!"  
GlamorousPrincess set on fire and died. All within 10 seconds.  
"I want you to hunt down to hunt down EVERY LAST OF THESE WHINEY TEENAGERS THIS SERVER CAN HOLD!GOT IT?" PrinceLuna bellowed to Therapist. "Y-yes sir!" Therapist stuttered before running off.

Day 8

FluttershyHardcoreCuddle examined the map SexyBassPlayer gave him.  
"Alright, so PrinceLuna's castle is in the center of the map. We're on the far edge in the midfle of some random forest."  
Steve picked up several pieces of dirt in case they needed a bridge.  
"So what do we do?" Steve wondered aloud.  
"We just keep traveling until we find PrinceLuna. Then we'll have that horse mod in no ti-" Backinthe Saddle dissapeared.  
"Duuuuuuuuuude, where did our radical leader go?" DudehowRadical asked.  
"Yeah where did she go?" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle said.  
Steve turned to SexyBassPlayer. He dissapeared too.  
"What in tarnations is going on here?" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle asked.  
The three looked at their news bars.  
BackintheSaddle46 hit the ground too hard. SexyBassPlayer was slain by PrinceLuna. All of the FashionableCliqueGirlz were wiped out. HitmeBabyonemoreTime blew up. OohBaby fell in lava. ToomuchSwag was shot to death. EminemismoreimportantThanyou hit the ground too hard.  
"What's going on duuuuudes?" Dude groaned.  
"Looks like PrinceLuna's killing every female or every player with a girly username!" Steve replied.  
Sure enough, every player with a girly username dissapeared out of sight. PrinceLuna was having a good time executing all the females and putting them in his dungeon.  
Then, the remaining players looked up in the sky where PrinceLuna's face was barely visible.  
"As you can see, all thanks to the FashionableCliqueGirlz, I've taken the liberty of executing all females or players with GIRLY usernames."  
"That's not fair!" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle shouted.  
"Oh it may not be for you, FluttershyHardcoreCuddle," PrinceLuna snorted.  
"But it's a lot of fun for me."  
Then the screen dissipated, revealing the night sky.  
"We've got to end this." Steve announced. He turned to the others.  
"We're still going to PrinceLuna's castle. But not for a horse mod. For freedom."


	2. PART 2: ADVENTURES

This is part 2 of the story. Here Steve reunites with Supemoose and Albonzo and they continue their journey to the spawn point of the server. This is where the story gets interesting...

PART 2: ADVENTURES

Day 9

Steve woke up in his bed on top of a tree. He got up and jumped down. Everything was peaceful until he heard the sound of impalement followed by a barely audable, "Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuude." then everything went silent. All of a sudden, something grabbed Steve and shoved him against a tree.  
"GIVE ME ALL YOUR ITEMS!" the player screamed. "NOW!"  
Steve ejected several diamonds he collected from chests. The player grabbed them and got ready to split, until he heard the sound of barking. The player stepped back and ran the oppisite direction before a wolf leaped out of the bushes. The player tripped and fell down just in time for the wolf to catch up and gruesomly rip him to pieces. Several items fell out of the player, along with DudehowRadical's lucky lapis lazuli block. Steve sighed. He approached the dog. The collar said, "Calpurnia". Steve remembred the name from the cage at Supemoose's shelter.  
"Over here!" Steve heard a familiar voice shout. "Supemoose!" Steve yelled in surprise. Supemoose handed Steve some food. "Meet my dog, Calpurnia," Supemoose said, pointing at the dog. "She's our protection. Thankfully, this faction has an 'armor your pooch' mod, so our dog in super powerful." AlbonzoBean nodded in agreement.  
"Oh, and by the way, everybody hates us, so if anybody sees you, they'll kill you."  
"Why?"  
"We were caught spying on PrinceLuna and his goons, and nobody likes that. So what are you doing?"  
"I'm heading to PrinceLuna's castle..."  
"Wait-we're supposed to be going AWAY from the spawn. Not towards it!"  
"But I want to fight back!"  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle popped out of nowhere.  
"Yeah! What he...Supemoose."  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle said with his eyes narrowed.  
"FluttershyHardcoreCuddle!" Supemoose announced.  
"Long time no see."  
Steve was curious. "You guys know eachother?"  
"Supemoose killed our star member, NeighcombShutterPants!"  
Steve cocked his eyebrow. "What's with all these usernames?" he thought to himself.  
"He was trying to kill me!" Supemoose argued.  
"That is not the AllaboutHorses way. We do not kill our of random."  
"GUYS!" Steve yelled at the top of his lungs. They both shut up.  
"Can't we work together?"  
Supemoose sighed.  
"I guess."  
"Now we're working together to travel to PrinceLuna's castle, whether we like it or not!"  
Supemoose, Albonzo and FluttershyHardcoreCuddle nodded and shook on it.  
"Let's start our journey."  
The four players ventured far and wide until nighttime. They were looking for shelter when Steve cleared some webs. Steve's eyes widened when he found the CliqueGirlz' abandoned shelter.  
"Guys! I found shelter!" Steve announced. The three players followed Steve into the shelter.

Day 10

PrinceLuna messaged Therapist through private chat.  
"Therapist," PrinceLuna started.  
"Have you found anything suspicious?"  
"Not yet. Everybody's hiding in their shelters. What's this?"  
"What is it?"  
"I found refugees in the FashionableCliqueGirlz' shelter." Therapist's deep voice made the faction's name sound a tad bit funny.  
PrinceLuna's cube fist slammed the table. "SURVIVORS! Therapist! Stay there! I'll hack you into the shelter!"

Albonzo jumped up. "Intruders!" he alarmed. The three others leaped up. Calpurnia wagged her tail with excitement. A sword stuck through the pink wool and made a circle.  
"Circles do exist in Minecraftia!" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle yelped. Three goons leaped out of the circle, all yielding complete diamond sets. Therapist approached the three minions.  
"Sieze them." his booming voice demanded.  
"Cue the action music!"  
One of the goons stuck a music disc in the jukebox. Sure enough, it was the most hardcore fighting music one could think of.  
The goons raced into the four players.  
Steve grabbed one of the goons and resisted his attack. The goon reached for his sword and slashed Steve, who jumped back in pain. Steve grabbed a handful of wool and started bludgeoning the goon with it.  
Supemoose and Albonzo were surrounded by one big goon who was hacked to be bigger than usual. AlbonzoBean charged at the goon and ran up its arm. He wielded his sword and stabbed his neck. The goon was briefly immobilized, giving Supemoose time to shoot some arrows. The goon moved again. The brothers prepared to repeat the process.  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle grabbed a chair and slammed it against the goon's head. The goon staggered towards a chest and brought out a diamond sword. FluttershyHardcoreCuddle brought out his sword as well. The two battled, clanging their swords together.  
Steve held a table against himself, blocking the sword strikes. Steve rammed the table against the goon, pushing the goon against a wall. They both fell down a large pit with lava at the bottom. Steve grabbef a hold of the ledge and watched the goon fall down the pit. Steve sighed and climbed back up.  
Supemoose and Albonzo successfully took down the goon and stole its items.  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle stabbed the goon through the chest. The goon limped backwards into the pit along with the other goon.  
The four players were panting with relief until they saw Therapist smiling at them.  
"Therapist!" Supemoose growled.  
"We all know what's under that armor. You don't want us to kill you so everybody back at the spawn can see your full frontal skin, don't you?"  
" You cheat!" Therapist growled. "That was supposed to be a secret!"  
"You better leave if you want to keep it that way."  
Therapist roared and left the shelter.

Day 11

The four travelers left their shelter the next morning. They had just made their way up a huge series of mountains in which they decided to travel on. They decided to take a break and take a nice look at the view. They all sat down and grabbed a steak.  
Steve saw all the shelters and even some other players, upon looking hard enough.  
"It's beautiful!" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle gasped.  
"And there's PrinceLuna's castle." Supemoose pointed at a small speck in mid air.  
"I'm pretty sure if we get closer we'll see more of the castle."

PrinceLuna growled at Therapist's news.  
"I'm sorry sir," He groaned. "They were too good. And they threatened to take my armor, and leave me with this embarassing skin you gave me."  
"Apologies won't do!" PrinceLuna scolded. "If only I can do something myself..."  
"What is it master?"  
"One thing can be done."

Steve was lying down splayed out on the grass when he heard pigs.  
"Pigs?" Steve wondered. He crept around a corner and a strange looking pig with a gold sword.  
"What the Nether?"  
Steve slowly approached the pig.  
"It's alright piggy. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna pet you HOLY FUDGE I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU!" The pig slicex Steve with its sword before Steve ran like crazy.  
"DEMON PIGS! DEMON PIGS!"  
The pigs chased Steve until Supemoose and AlbonzoBean took them all out.  
"Zombie pigmen? They were supposed to be in the N-"  
A fireball hit Supemoose. He jumped back in pain. The four travelers saw a ghast making its way to them.  
"Grab your pickaxes! We're going underground!"  
They all vigorously picked at the ground. And then they fell a long distance. Thankfully they hit water.

Day 12

FluttershyHardcoreCuddle brought out a torch and mounted it on the wall. They were in the middle of a huge underground canyon.  
"Anybody have a compass?" Supemoose asked.  
The others shook their heads.  
"Iron?"  
The others shook their heads.  
"Redstone?"  
The others shook their heads.  
"We must split up and find supplies for compasses."  
They all split up.  
Steve mined a long tunnel and found no ores except for some coal.  
He sat and checked his crafting book for iron (page 15). The book said they were commonly found in layers 0-64. Steve checked how deep he was. He was about 67 layers deep. He cursed and turned to leave the tunnel. He ran towards the end and found a turn. He took the turn and found another turn. He kept turning for minutes only to find out he dug his own personal labrynth.  
Even worse, his pickaxe broke, so he couldn't find a way out.  
"ANYBODY?" Steve screamed.  
"HEEEELLLLPPPP!"

Day 13

Steve ran through his maze for the 5th time when he turned the corner to find another player.  
"HEY!" Steve yelled at the player. The player stayed there.  
"Thank God there's somebody else here other than me..."  
The player stayed.  
"Are you alright?" Steve asked, carefully approaching the player.  
Steve set a torch next to the player. The player stayef still. His face was upside down.  
"Whoa!" Steve jumped back.  
"That's kinda creepy..."  
The player stayed still.  
Steve felt faint when the player's head slipped off of his body like butter on a tilted plate. Steve stepped back and spun around, to see another player standing still. Steve slowly approached that one, wielding his sword.  
"Whoever's doing this...it's not funny..."  
That player's torso fell back, leaving the legs standing there. Steve screamed like a girl and turned another turn, to find a player that looked like him, but with blank white eyes. The player slowly turned his head to Steve. Then the player's mouth grew so wide it covered its face. Then the player sunk into the ground, like the ground was some portal.  
Supemoose and Albonzo followed Calpurnia to Steve, who was lying in a tight fetal position, shivering.

"So, what you saw was Herobrine."  
"Who?"  
"Herobrine is Notch's dead brother. But he doesn't exist."  
Steve sat back down onto a piece of cobblestone. Then what did he see?  
FluttershyHardcoreCudfle sighed.  
"Let's continue on then."  
"Besides, the server's on peaceful right now. What would Herobrine be doing on a peaceful server?"  
"Many things." Steve whispered to himself.

"A WHAT server?" PrinceLuna screamed. "I never wanted this to be on peaceful!"  
Therapist coughed. "But PrinceLuna...you made it that way."  
"I didn't make anything that way!" PrinceLuna burst into flames, Java script running through his eyes again. Two creepers spawned out of thin air and darted at the guards next to PrinceLuna's throne and exploded, blowing the guards to pieces.  
"Somebody's tampering with the server! And it's not me!" PrinceLuna growled. "Therapist!"  
"Yes, your majesty?"  
"Track down whoever looks suspicious, regardless of age or innocence! If they look suspicious, kill them! KILL THEM!"  
"Yes sir." Therapist bowed.  
"Oh, and so you don't fail again," PrinceLuna's eyes filled with Java script again. Therapist looked at his body. His armor started sparkling, and his body filled with a special energy.  
"Did you replace my skin?"  
"No," PrinceLuna retorted. "It wouldn't be funny if I did. Now if you kill the suspicious people, then we'll talk about replacing your skin with a better one."  
"Thank you master!" Therapist said before running off into the night.

Day 14

Our four heroes and Calpurnia continued through the underground canyon.  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle stopped in his tracks. "Do you hear that?"  
Steve stopped. "I hear it too."  
Something other than the four travelers was following them.  
SPROING!  
Everybody flinched.  
"What was that?" AlbonzoBean panicked.  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle pulled an arrow out of his arm.  
"Oh crap."  
Steve jumped up and down.  
"OVER THERE! THE EXIT! WE CAN MAKE IT IF WE RUUUUNNNNN!"  
Everybody started running. Rows od skeletons pointed their bows at the players and shot. Arrows were flying everywhere, barely missing the players.  
When they reached the exit, Supemoose made a tower of blocks to make it back up. Everybody was on it but FluttershyHardcoreCuddle.  
"Grab my hand!" AlbonzoBean ordered.  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle grabbed Albonzo's hand, who was being held up by Steve, while Supemoose continued making the tower. Arrows hit the wall inches away from the players. FluttershyHardcoreCuddle looked back at the millions of skeleton archers, who were looking up at him.  
Supemoose stopped making the tower.  
"Why did you stop?" Steve called out.  
"Out of cobblestone!"  
"Well, what will we do now?"  
The four heroes and Calpurnia were trapped 5 blocks from the surface, arrows barely missing them.  
"This sucks. Supemoose?"  
Supemoose dug straight foward instead of building up.  
The others shrugged and followed him.  
Supemoose led them up to the surface by making stairs. Steve crawled up the stairs and gasped for fresh air.  
"It was so stuffy down there!" Steve exclaimed.  
Supemoose and AlbonzoBean munched on some ham.  
Steve continued thinking about what he saw down in the mines.

PrinceLuna set him and Therapist on private chat.  
"Therapist...did you kill anybody?"  
"No master."  
"Did you find those four fools?"  
"No sir."  
"Then keep looking. And don't give up. And when you find them, don't hesitate. Don't bring mercy."

Steve rustled through the vines, looking for some wood. He found a 4x4 tree, to Steve's amazement.  
Steve prepared to punch it, but he was pushed out of the way. Another figure with a leaf dress skin axed the tree to pieces.  
"Hey! My wood!"Steve complained.  
Steve wrestled the player down.  
The player surrendered. "STOOOOOP!"  
Steve let go.  
"I see you are mad...and that makes me sad..."  
"What?" Steve asked in a confused manner.  
"Come on inside just peel off the bark, as you can see it's getting dark."  
Steve beckoned the others to follow the player inside.  
Steve peeled bark off a tree and it revealed a doorway. Steve stepped inside.  
"Who are you?"  
"HoneyLet'sMeditate64."  
Steve cocked an eyebrow.  
"This is the place where I hide from all that blood and gore."  
"What do you do all day?"  
"I like to collect food and cook, with the help of mods, none of my recipes can be find in my crafting book."  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle snuck into a room to take some items.  
"Do you have any compasses?" Supemoose asked HoneyLet'sMeditate. "We're trying to make it to PrinceLuna's castle."  
HoneyLet'sMeditate turned to Supemoose.  
"If PrinceLuna's castle is what you seek..." HoneyLet'sMeditate pointed out the window at a dark castle.  
"You must make it through Valient Peak."  
"Valient...Peak?"  
"In order to make it to PrinceLuna's castle...you and your team must make it through a hassle."  
AlbonzoBean and FluttershyHardcoreCuddle were stealing powdered sugar.  
"We're just borrowing it," FluttershyHardcoreCuddle laughed.  
Steve settled down in a bed. He was about to shut his eyes when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked to see the same figure in his image staring at him through the window. Then he dissapeared.

Day 15

Therapist woke from his sleep. He yawned before jumping down.  
"THERAPIST."  
Therapist jumped.  
"Oh...it's just you, master."  
"Anything suspicious?"  
"Um..."  
PrinceLuna screamed.  
"You're lucky I'm in my good mood today, or I would've hacked your leggings off!"  
Therapist screamed.  
"Find something!" PrinceLuna ordered before hanging up.  
Therapist craned his neck and found HoneyLetsMeditate's cottage. And his four targets' voices were heard from inside.  
"Bingo," Therapist chuckled.

Steve dragged his feet out into the dining room.  
"Here, this you must eat, and before you know it, you'll be back up on your feet."  
HoneyLetsMeditate handed Steve a bowl of mushroom stew. Steve moaned in satisfaction while gulping the stew up.  
"Where did you get those mushrooms?" Steve wondered.  
HoneyLetsMeditate took him to an outdoor cage with a mushroom cow. HoneyLetsMeditate lent Steve a bowl.  
"Milk it."  
"Milk it?"  
Steve kneeled down and stuck the bowl underneath the mushroom cow's utter. He squeezed the utter and watched in horror as mushroom chunks and broth slid out, kind of like how rotton milk comes out in chunks when you pour it. The cow's utter was dripping with mushroomy broth, much to Steve's newly attained phobia of mushrooms.  
Steve went in the house to find the others tied up with gags to the mouths. Steve gasped. Until he heard the sickening sound of meat being sliced followed by a depressing MROOOOO!  
Steve darted outside and found the dead mushroom cow.  
Steve gasped again and got grappled and pulled into the house. He was thrown across the table. It was Therapist.  
"Therapist?" Steve was astonished.  
"Yes. Therapist."  
Therapist grabbed Steve and slugged him at the wall. Steve hit the wall with a huge THUD. Steve shot an arrow. The arrown hit Therapist. Therapist stood there, took the arrow out, and examined it.  
"Thanks," Therapist said in a deadtone voice. He ran up the wall and on the cieling.  
"You gotta love hacks, right?" Therapist joked. He shot fire out of his hands. Steve dodged. Therapist summoned a bedrock sword that grew four blades that surrounded the central blade. Therapist charged at Steve holding the sword with its blades facing away from Therapist. Steve dodged just in time to see the blade go through the wall. The fire Therapist shot started burning the cottage down.  
But the fight was still tense.  
Therapist yanked his bedrock sword out of the wall and started slashing at Steve. Steve grabbed a chair to block the swings. One swing sliced the table in half. He jumped onto Therapist, whacking him with the leg of the chair, producing fully audible whacks. It wasn't long until Therapist's helmet broke off. Therapist gasped and flew off into the distance, using the wall as a door.  
Steve untied his friends.  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle gasped and passed out. Supemoose, AlbonzoBean and HoneyLetsMeditate got back up and stretched.  
"You guys better hurry up and go..."  
HoneyLetsMeditate gave them some food.  
"...Or PrinceLuna will destroy everything we know."  
Steve limped out of the cottage. He had a sharp pain in his leg. He ate a ham. The pain went away.

PrinceLuna waited for Therapist's return on his throne. Therapist flew into tge castle and crashed through the window.  
"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"  
"I...I was beat...by...another...anotherplayer..."  
PrinceLuna flipped Therapist over and slammed a diamong helmet on him.  
"I WANT YOU TO RETURN WITH ALL THOSE STUPID PROTESTERS!"  
Therapist coughed and nodded.  
"Yes your master."  
Then he flew off.

Steve climbed up a tiny hill to see what was in the distance.  
"DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle cried.  
"NOT AT ALL! WAIT!"  
"WHAT IS IT?"  
"IT'S A CASTLE! IT'S PRETTY CLOSE!"  
"HOW CLOSE?"  
"VERY! CAN WE STOP YELLING?"  
"WHY?"  
"I'M ONLY 5 BLICKS HIGHER THAN YOU!"  
"OH! ALRIGHT! I'LL STOP YELLING!"  
Steve hopped down his cliff.  
"We're pretty darn close to PrinceLuna's-hide!"  
Steve and the others leaped behind the cliff. They saw a speck levitate above the ground and fly away.  
"Who in the world is that?"  
"Therapist!" Steve growled.  
"He must not know we're already near the castle."  
Supemoose got back up.  
"Good. That means we have an advantage."  
"Guys! Over here!" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle pointed to a small trapdoorin the ground.  
They opened the trapdoor and climbed down the descending ladder.


	3. PART 3: PUNISHMENT

This is part 3. The explorers make it to Valient Peak only to face their greatest challenge. And a huge surprise...

PART 3: PUNISHMENT

Day 16

Our four heroes traveled the tunnel into when they saw PrinceLuna's face project onto the wall in front of them.  
"Hello and welcome to Valient Peak. This is the first challenge you must face. This is the maze. You must make it through here without being killed by the creepers. To ensure maximum fairness, all your weapons and items will be taken away."  
The four players gasped as they watched their weapons and tools dissapear before their eyes.  
"FREAKING HACKER!"  
"My sword! My beautiful enchanted SWORD!" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle screamed in agony.  
"You must all make it to the end of the peak. And if one of you cheat...you'll lose and be dropped back at the entrance. Without your items. You may begin."  
PrinceLuna's face disipated.  
"Well, come on guys," Steve said.  
"We must stay together on this one. But then the three players vanished, leaving Steve alone.  
"Guys? Guys? GUYS?" Steve screamed the players' names.  
"Oh no need to worry," PrinceLuna's voice appeared in Steve's head.  
"They're simply in the other ends of the maze."  
Steve sighed and stepped foward.  
"Alright, let's-"  
Steve saw the mirror figure he saw in the other maze once again. Then it flew off.  
"Herobrine doesn't exist...right?"  
Steve asked himself.

FluttershyHardcoreCuddle kicked the ground, stomping around the maze.  
"I wanted a horse mod. That's all I wanted. But instead, I'm in a maze filled with creepers, and I lost my diamond enchanted sword. Yipee," he growled to himself.  
"Now my faction mates are dead and there's not a single freaking horse in-"  
He heard galloping in the distance. He crept towards the source of the noise and gasped as he saw a beautiful stallion with its muscles rippling. FluttershyHardcoreCuddle clutched his heart and slowly approached the horse.  
"If only the other members were still alive to see you." FluttershyHardcoreCuddle whispered.

Supemoose ran through the maze, calling AlbonzoBean's name.  
"Albonzobean?" Supemoose called out. He heard FluttershyHardcoreCuddle moaning. Supemoose readied his fists and peeked around the corner to find FluttershyHardcoreCuddle wrapping his arms around the rectangular horse's neck. FluttershyHardcoreCuddle turned his head to Supemoose.  
"Supemoose!" He said.  
"Meet my pet horsey...Cheerilee!"  
Supemoose stepped back.  
"Cheeri...WHAT?"  
"Don't you like it?" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle chuckled.  
Supemoose punched FluttershyHardcoreCuddle.  
"Snap out of it!" Supemoose begged.  
"No!" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle embraced Cheerilee.  
"My horsey! My sweet sweet HORSEY."  
"Listen, you have to stop obsessing over Cheeril...that horse. We have to make it through the center of that maze!"  
"No! I will not leave Cheerilee behind! I WANNA STAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"  
"FluttershyHardcoreCuddle! NO!"  
A portal formed underneath Supemoose. Supemoose fell through it.

Steve ran through the maze and fell through purple a second later.

AlbonzoBean was kung fu-ing a swarm of creepers until he fell through a portal too.

The three remaining players fell through darkness, their eyesight waving. Then they hit ground.  
Steve got back up and looked around.  
Red blocks, lava waterfalls; Steve knew somebody butted out of the challenge. They were in the Nether.

Day ?

Steve witnessed the Nether portal self destructing. He buckled down to his knees. "WHY?" Steve screamed.  
Supemoose approached Steve.  
"We were given up by a horse."  
Steve stomped to and fro.  
"WE HAVE NO WEAPONS, NO TOOLS, NO FOOD AND NO PROTECTION, AND WE'RE STUCK IN THE NETHER FOREVER!"  
COOOO.  
Steve swung his head up and saw a couple of ghasts hovering around the three players.  
"NO!" Steve bellowed as a ghast shot a fireball. The fireball hit him.  
Steve rolled off a cliff, barely grabbing the edge.  
He heard a battle and dying ghasts, followed by a hand helping Steve up. It wasn't Supemoose. It was somebody else. "Follow me," the voice rasped.

Steve, Supemoose and Albonzo followed the hooded player into a brick cottage. The player opened the door and led the others inside. There were five other hooded players waiting for them inside, along with a player with a robe skin.  
"WHO GOES THERE?" said the hooded player in a voice deeper than Therapist's.  
"I'm Steve...this is Supemoose101 and that's his brother AlbonzoBean."  
"Interesting." the hooded figure revealed his name tag, which beared the name AllMightyHotDog68.  
Supemoose jumped back in pain.  
"Did something hit you?" Steve asked.  
"No...it's just surprise...this is the server's leader!"  
"The last of the Saviors!" AllMightyHotDog announced.  
Steve growled. "Everybody's been facing the horrors of PrinceLuna, with everybody thinking the server's leader was dead...when you were here in the Nether this WHOLE TIME?"  
"I couldn't lead without the other Saviors. Things...aren't as easy as you think they are."  
Supemoose pushed his way to the front.  
"How did you survive?"  
"That's not for you to know!" A player next to AllMighty objected. He removed his hood and revealed his face.  
"I am AllMighty's dear advisor, TheBoyNeedsTherapy88."  
"Well then, BoyNeedsTherapy," Steve challenged.  
"Why do we not have the right to know, hm?" TheBoy turned his head. "Because what he did was wrong."  
AllMighty sighed and stood up. He jumped to a chest and pulled out a sword, stroking it.  
"This is the sword PrinceLuna killed my factionmates with."  
"What happened?" Steve eagerly asked.  
"Boy...hacking...is a terrible thing... When my server was hacked... players vanished. Houses randomly set on fire. Lava poured out of windows. My kingdom was being destroyed. The survivors started acting strange. Their limbs would twist and bend. Some even crawled the walls. It was a nightmare. We couldn't take it anymore, so me and the Saviors objected to PrinceLuna's surreal chaos. He threatened to hack every one of the Saviors dead. He levitated in the air, with Java script running through his eyes. I had no choice but to quit the faction. Everybody in the Saviors died...but me. He noticed and redid his hacks, but a Herobrine like figure stopped him."  
"A...a Herobrine like figure?"  
"Yes. If there's anything PrinceLuna hates...it's Herobrine. He started making more appearances, and meanwhile PrinceLuna was still going strong. We knew he'd track us down, so we stayed in the Nether."  
Steve narrowed his eyes.  
"You aren't a leader. You're just a coward. You left your team for dead, and you didn't do anything to try to stop PrinceLuna."  
TheBoy stepped foward.  
"You weren't supposed to know about it in the first place!"  
"We're all in the same place here," Steve retorted. "If we're going to survive, we need to know about eachother to get along."  
TheBoy growled. "Fine, then in that case, I still wet the bed."  
"I knew it!" One of the hooded figures laughed.  
"Oh grow up!" TheBoy screamed.  
"Well, there's no sleeping, so...um...might as well explore your area." AllMighty concluded.  
Steve stomped out of the brick cottage, contemplating what he shall do next.  
Supemoose and Albonzo sighed and left as well.  
AllMighty shook his head.  
"What do I do now, TheBoyNeedsTherapy?"  
"You should have never told them."

Steve stood by a cliff. He looked down a deep down pit of fiery lava, getting ready to leap and make his final move. But then Steve caught the Herobrine creature in the corner of his eye. He stared at Herobrine.  
Herobeine stared at him.  
He looked at Herobrine.  
Herobrine looked at him.  
He looked at Herobrine.  
It went by for minutes before he felt an explosion and flew back several cubes before hitting a cliff.  
He saw a ghast and ran as fast as he could, barely dodging the ghast's fiery balls of death. He saw the brick cottage and sprinted towards it.

"So, what's rule number 5, AllMighty?"  
"I am the most regal sample of awesomness one can encounter!"  
"Rule 6?"  
"Um, there will be no creatures as pets, nor there shall be any luring animals into the perimeter!"  
AllMighty and TheBoy jumped once they heard an explosion from outside.  
AllMighty looked out the window.  
Steve leaped inside and shut the door.  
"A ghast!" AllMighty exclaimed.  
The ghast shot long series' of fireballs at the cottage.  
"In here!" AllMighty yanked open a trapdoor and jumped through.  
Unfortunatley for Steve, the door locked him out. The cottage exploded and blew Steve away. He ran and was blocked by a cliff. He grappled onto the cliff and started climbing. A rogue fireball exploded underneath him. He didn't give up, and he continued his climb. Another fireball exploded above him, making a small cavity. Steve climbed into the cavity and slammed his back against the wall, hiding from the monster. The ghast flew into the cavity and hit the wall. Steve split and leaped off the wall. He finally forgot how high he climbed before landing in lava. Steve jumped vigorously, charring in the flames. He would've died if water wasn't poured on him. A hissing noise sounded as he was drenched in the H2O.  
He looked up and witnessed a portal, and an old friend.  
"FluttershyHardcoreCuddle!" Steve exclaimed.  
"Yes, yes I returned."  
"Why did you come back?"  
"Cheerilee exploded when you guys teleported here, so I ventured to find your items."  
Steve grabbed FluttershyHardcoreCuddle's hand.  
"Alright then. Let's tell the others!"

FluttershyHardcoreCuddle was introduced to the others, and everybody got their weapons back.  
"We can't let this happen again," Steve started.  
"We have to fight back!"  
"And if we fail?" BoyNeedsTherapy questioned.  
"Then we died with honor!"  
AllMighty contemplated. He raised his head.  
"Then with honor we fight for!"  
"Perfect! We're near the castle, so let's get started!" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle cheered.  
"Oh, and by the way, I found a room on my way to gathering obsidian. I think it'll be helpful..."


	4. PART 4: VENDETTA

The final part. The explorers make it to the castle, and finally meet their big bad. Now we only need to see who lives...

Part 4: Vendetta

Day 19

Steve, Supemoose, Albonzo, Flutter, AllMighty, TheBoy and the other hooded players were packing up in a long hall filled with gold blocks and chests with items.  
Steve prepped himself with a diamond enchanted sword, diamond boots and chestplates, with gold leggings and helmets. He packed his ender pearl and several pieces of ham, along with bows and arrows.  
Supemoose packed homing bows and explosive arrows, fire arrows and lightning arrows.  
"Now this is in style!" Supemoose remarked.  
Albonzo emptied the chests with any sword he could find, from wood to diamond.  
"They all got pros!" he laughed.  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle put on spiked gloves.  
"Good thing this server's modded."

Steve walked through the gates of the castle lobby, the others folowing him. A guard approached him.  
"Alright, what do you-wait a second, you're Ste-" Steve pierced the guard with his sword. The guard fell back and twitched. Steve opened a second set of doors to find hundreds of guards blocking the way.  
"HALT!" The guards chorused.  
Steve looked at Supemoose, who was looking at Albonzo, who was looking at FluttershyHardcoreCuddle, who was looking at AllMightyHotdog, who was looking at BoyNeedsTherapy, who was looking at the hooded players, who were looking back at Steve.  
Supemoose and Albonzo leaped up into the air. The guards shot frantically at the brothers, but not before two of them got backstabbed. Arrows were flying through the air, but Steve was too quick! Steve ran up the wall and flew back. He landed on a guard and stabbed him with his sword.  
A guard appeared behind Steve, but Steve swung around and sliced the guard's head clean off. The guard's head landed on another guard's head and pushed him off the bridge.  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle punched a guard. The guard punched back, but FluttershyHardcoreCuddle dodged and punched back. The guard staggered back, and FluttershyHardcoreCuddle dealt the final blow.  
Supemoose and Albonzo ran foward, shooting every guard in sight. Guard after guard fell dead with arrows.  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle ran out of arrows! His only hope was the guard in front of him. He sprinted towards the guard, with arrows barely missing him. He sprung up, flipping foward-grabbing the guard's quiver in the process. FluttershyHardcoreCuddle yanked at the quiver, strangling the guard until it died.  
Steve blocked arrows with his sword. He slowly approached the guards, and when into hitting range, he darted foward, stabbing every guard in front of him.

PrinceLuna screamed in shock as he saw AllMighty.  
"He's STILL ALIVE? I can't take this! Therapist! Call more guards! Kill ALLMIGHTYHOTDOG!"

Steve halted when he saw the gate to the castle slowly shut.  
"EVERYBODY THROUGH THAT GATE!"  
The players saw more guards. They retrieved as many arrows they could carry and split. AllMighty stayed behind.  
BoyNeedsTherapy looked back.  
"Leader! Hurry!"  
"I don't deserve to live. I abandoned my comrades. Leave without me."  
"But leader..."  
The guards advanced on the former leader, with Therapist leading them.  
BoyNeedsTherapy saluted the king, and left.  
AllMighty lifted his sword.  
"Therapist..."  
"Finally give in, huh?"  
"Killing me will only make you weaker."  
"It'll mean one less problem. Guards! Fire!"  
AllMighty slib foward raising his sword above his head.  
"I WILL DIE WITH HONNOOORRR!"  
Therapist watched the former leader fall foward as arrows overwhelmed his body. AllMighty's sword stabbed the planking.  
Therapist smiled with satisfaction.

Day 20

PrinceLuna sat back in his throne. He watched the terror that he caused among the people. Players sunk into the dirt, the crops were being eaten by creepers. The chat bar announced the unexplained death of many.  
Steve, Supemoose, FluttershyHardcoreCuddle, Albonzo and BoyNeedsTherapy stormed through the doors.  
"You're too late weaklings," PrinceLuna chuckled.  
"All this terror I caused is wrecking this server. There's no way you can stop me now."  
"Hacking poor players' lives is cheating!" Steve growled in anger.  
"YOU ARE NOTHING!" Yelled PrineLuna. His eyes went white with Java darting in them. Steve stayed where he was. PrineLuna looked astonished.  
"B-but you were supposed to be-how are you-"  
Steve smiled. "You can't hack me."  
"Are you the chosen one?"  
"Nope. Firewall software."  
PrinceLuna was steamed. He rose up in the air once more and Steve's friends dissapeared before his eyes.  
"A firewall won't protect you from the blade of my sword!"  
Steve looked around. The two rivals were in a lava pit. And he didn't even notice it.  
"Come on!" PrinceLuna taunted.  
"This is where the story ends."

Day 21

Supemoose spawned in a huge underground canyon infested with skeletons. He took cover behind a stray cobblestone block and waited to attack. He pulled the string of his bow far back. He aimed at one unfortunate skeleton, and, with presice aiming, let go.  
Skull fragments littered the area, grabbing attention of all the other skeletons. Supemoose swung his head around to find an exit. There was no way he could exit, leaving him with no choice but to fight. Supemoose darted through the caverns, with arrows piercing the walls behind him. He shot arrow after arrow relentlessly at the mobs, grabbing arrows they dropped.

AlbonzoBean spawned in a dark room. He slowly walked around and saw a sign next to a lever.  
"Pull me."  
Albonzo pulled the lever. Torches turned on, revealing a large room filled with guards with swords ready.  
The guards marched to Albonzo. Albonzo backed away, slightly worried. He hit a wall, and the guards were advancing rapidly. Albonzo leaped up. The guards looked up. Albonzo landed on a guard blade first. The guards charged. But Albonzo was too fast. His sword spun around in amazing speeds, taking out insane numbers of guards in an insane amount of time.

FluttershyHardcoreCuddle walked through a huge stone castle.  
"So you returned." A deep voice snorted. FluttershyHardcoreCuddle whipped around. Therapist was sitting on a chair. He stood up.  
"You made it? Aren't you one piece of work."  
"Therapist! You will have no choice but to pay!"  
"Oh, sure," Therapist pulled a machine gun out of his armor and shot! The bullet hit FluttershyHardcoreCuddle in the leg. The player limped back and almost fell off of the ledge.  
Therapist pulled the trigger again, but Flutter was too fast this time. He rolled to the side before he could get shot again.  
Click.  
Click.  
The gun was out of ammo. Therapist growled and tossed the gun aside and leaped a superior leap onto Flutter.  
"Funny," Flutter taunted. "PrinceLuna modded your person but not your skin?"  
"Die, peasant!"  
Flutter rolled to the side, but released a squick when Therapist's arm mutated into a grotesque claw.  
"That's just revolting!"  
"I know. But...I only need it to kill you."  
Therapist jumped with his claw facing the ground. Flutter dodged with miliseconds to spare. Therapist's claw pierced the ground. Flutter grabbed his sword and slashed at Therapist when he had the chance!  
Therapist pulled his claw out of the ground and elbowed Flutter in the face! Flutter fell back. Therapist approached FluttershyHardcoreCuddle with a rankled look on his face.  
"Now it's time to finish you."  
Flutter noticed Therapist was standing on a trapdoor. Next to the trapdoor was a pressure plate! Flutter reached into his pocket and found Steve's enderpearl.  
"Any last words?"  
"Yes...bye."  
FluttershyHardcoreCuddle flung the enderpearl, which landed on the pressure plate. He felt a galvanizing jolt run through his body and the next thing he knew he was sitting on the pressure plate. The trapdoor was open. Therapist was gone. FluttershyHardcoreCuddle was more than relieved. But he couldn't get up.  
AlbonzoBean and Supemoose entered the area.  
"Th- Therapist...is...is dead."  
"FluttershyHardcoreCuddle! Are you alright?"  
"I'm afraid it's my time to go guys. Next to Therapist and his skin exposed to the whole server. In that case... I'm not ready to die."  
"No, you can't go!" Supemoose cried.  
"I have to. I'm too injured to go any further. I spent all my health on that enderpearl, and now I have half a heart left. Here, take my stuff before I go."  
Flutter ejected several valuble items, including a potion.  
"When the next song plays, you'll have to kill me."  
"What's this potion for?" AlbonzoBean asked.  
"Oh, that's my health potion. I save it for when I'm low on health and when I'm on the verge of dying."  
The next song played. Living Mice played in the backround.  
"That's my cue."  
But before the player could kill himself, Albonzo shoved the health potion in Flutter's mouth.  
Flutter's wounds dissapeared in a snap. He gasped heavily as light flew out of his chest. He jumped up on his feet in glee.  
"Alright now!"  
Flutter cheered.  
"Let's kick Luna's pixel butt!"

Day 22

Steve fell back on a ledge and held his sword in front of him.  
PrinceLuna roared as he swung his sword vigorously at Steve.  
When PrinceLuna got tired, Steve grabbed a block and bashed him with it. PrinceLuna slammed it away and sliced Steve with his sword. Steve held his weapon up high to prevent the damage! Steve swung low, but PrinceLuna was too fast! He hit the sword with his sword and kicked Steve back.  
Steve rolled down a hill and grabbed only the ledge. He was dangling.  
PrinceLuna approached Steve, shining with triumph.  
"I. Rule. MINECRAFTIA!"  
An arrow hit PrinceLuna's arm. He turned around.  
BoyNeedsTherapy was ponting his bow at the leader.  
"You don't want to do this!"  
PrinceLuna laughed like a maniac.  
"Do you really think arrows will stop...ME? That is absurd!"  
"Try me."  
PrinceLuna thrust his arms foward, making BoyNeedsTherapy fly back.  
"Now, time to continue my masterpi- what?"  
Steve was gone from the ledge.  
PrinceLuna cursed.

Steve reached for his crafting book, turning to page 46. TNT. Steve rapidly put the sand and gunpowder together.  
"Time to put this baby to work!"  
Steve placed the TNT behind PrinceLuna and ignited it.

Supemoose, Albonzo and FluttershyHardcoreCuddle entered the lava pit and gasped as it exploded, blowing both Steve and PrinceLuna away.

Steve crawled from the ruins with five hearts to spare. PrinceLuna walked towards him enjoying a golden apple.  
"You really think killing me will be that easy?" PrinceLuna said before kicking Steve.  
Four hearts left.  
"I'm the server's leader for Notch's sake!" PrinceLuna kicked him again.  
Three hearts left.  
Steve fell back and slammed himself on a cobblestone block.  
Two and a half hearts.  
"Before you die, remember to tell the players back at the spawn NOT to mess with the leader."  
PrinceLuna readied a shotgun so he can deal the final blow.  
Then, the track" 13"started playing.

Supemoose tilted his head to the side.  
"Where's that coming from?"

PrinceLuna looked around desperatley.  
"Who-who's playing that? Is that you?" PrinceLuna asked Steve.  
Steve shook his head.  
He turned around and saw...Herobrine.  
Herobrine stared at PrinceLuna.  
PrinceLuna took notice too.  
"Oh dear Notch no..."  
Herobrine darted towards PrinceLuna.  
"Oh dear Notch NOOOOO!"  
PrinceLuna dropped his gun and ran. But Herobrine was too quick for him. Herobrine grabbed PrinceLuna's leg and dragged PrinceLuna.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
PrinceLuna screamed like a girl as Herobrine dragged him into a dark cave.  
"Steve! Over here!" Supemoose beckoned, pointing at a portal. Steve glanced back at the cave.  
PrinceLuna was being consumed by darkness, followed by the sounds of ripping flesh and spilling liquids, along with a demonic growl and painful screaming. Steve climbed to his friends and jumped into the portal to freedom.

Day 23

Steve stood on top of the castle. HoneyLetsMeditate stood next to him, flipping through a book. Then, he chanted:  
"This world was ruined by the ruling of a bad hand. Now, release the power, and restore the good of this land!"  
A huge wave of light spread across the server, restoring its beauty. All the red turned to green, and the crops grew back. All the players cheered out loud to Steve.  
It actually felt good being a hero.

Steve took a stroll through his new land. FluttershyHardcoreCuddle rode his new horses happily.  
"Hey Steve!"  
Steve waved.  
"Meet my new horse, Poundcake!"  
"That's a wierd name for a horse," Steve relied.  
FluutershyHardcoreCuddle shrugged.  
"Well, excuse me...I got some Stonecolds to kill. GIIDDDYUUPP!" FluttershyHardcoreCuddle987 and Poundcake galloped off into the sunset.

Steve stopped by Supemoose and Albonzo's shop, "Apocalypse Vaccinations".  
"Well, if it isn't Steve!"  
Supemoose greeted.  
"Would you like anything? Diamond swords? Potions? Oh yeah! Calpurnia sniffed out a cave full of golden apples the other day!"  
"I'm just looking." Steve chuckled.  
"Oh, and it looks like Notch payed you a visit."  
Notch appeared from behind a counter, guided by Albonzo.  
"So, you are the all famous Steve I've been hearing about?"  
"That's me sir."  
"Well, PrinceLuna has been dictating all these servers and thanks to you he's being held in severe confinement."  
"Thanks. But it wasn't me who killed PrinceLuna."  
"Pardon?"  
"It-it was Herobrine."  
"Herobrine? Herobrine doesn't exist on this server! He was one of the many things tweaked in the game code during PrinceLuna's reign."  
"What? Than who was that figure who killed him then?"  
"I don't know. That is a bit odd."  
Notch looked at the clock mounted at the wall.  
"Time for me to leave."  
The players waved as Notch dissapeared.  
"That was wierd," Supemoose said.  
"Well, no troubles to worry about anymore. I gotta plan my next addition to Minecraftia."  
Steve left the shop. He spawned at the castle.  
"What's that noise?"  
The track "13" played again upstairs.  
Steve sighed.  
"I was so close to not having another vision of that figure!"  
Steve went back outside.  
"I guess I'll explore some more." he said before venturing off into his newly acquired map.

The End

Thanks for reading my first official fanfiction! I worked on this the same time I was working on another fanfiction, which is My Little Pony: Once in a Lifetime. MLP will be a bit darker than this fanfic but it'll still have just as much humor. By the time you read this, I'll probably be getting ready to upload it. Expect it on this website very soon, and I hope you liked this. Thank you.


End file.
